iGo To The Sinnoh Region
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Another vacation with Spencer and friends. Though, they encounter with some unusual creatures....
1. Professor Rowan's Missing!

(Freddie's POV)

It was 12 p.m., and there's nothing to do.

This day seems like any other day. It's the beginning of Summer Break, and I already did all the things I planned on this break.

Well, not really. All of my plans got stopped by my mom....again.

I one thing I always do is see Carly and Sam.

Since I'm talking about Carly, I should go visit her, just in case anything changed.

I knock on the door, and Spencer answers, as usual.

As I got inside the loft, I notice a few things spreaded out.

"What are you two doing with these?" I pointed to the coffee table.

"We're going on vacation," Spencer replied.

"Really? Where?" I eagerly questioned.

"The Sinnoh Region. Why are you asking? Do you want to come with us?" Spencer said.

"Yes. Sam's also coming with us, right?"

Both Spencer and Carly nodded.

"Did a dork just call me?" Sam asked as she came down the stairs.

"Sam, come on. Anyways, I got everything packed for all three of you, so no need to bring anything."

We all walked into the elevator, Spencer drove to the airport and we flew to this 'Sinnoh' region.

When we were still in the airplane, I ask Spencer, "How do you know this Sinnoh region?"

"I can't tell you now, I'll tell you when I tell Carly and Sam. It's not that long of a trip."

"Who are we going to meet?"

"Dawn, Dawn's mom, Lucas, Barry, and Professor Rowan. We'll be landing at Jubilife City, but we're heading for Twinleaf."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Twinleaf? Jubilife? What type of cities and towns are those?

After landing..........  
_____________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

We're finally off the plane, but where the heck are we?

It's a really weird city.

"Spencer, please don't tell me that this is the Sinnoh region you're talking about," I said.

"Yes, it is. Actually, I worked in the Kanto region, but then I moved here," Spencer replied. "Anyways, to Twinleaf!"

Spencer ran out the city, but Sam, Freddie, and I caught up.

"Spencer! Wait up!" I shouted.

"I'm running because we might encounter it! Want to pass Sandgem Town or not?" Spencer said.

"Whatever works for you!" I responded.

"To Sandgem Town! Let's go!" Spencer ran even faster, but we didn't catch up.

A few seconds pass, and now we're at a different place.

"Welcome to Sandgem Town! Let's go see Lucas, Dawn, and Professor Rowan."

Spencer walked into a laboratory.

"Hey Lucas, where's Professor?" Spencer asked the 14-year old.

"He's at Verity Lakefront. He's with Dawn."

"Okay, I'll go there. Wait, instead of me going there, I'll send Carly and Freddie. Sam and I will stay here. But, I will be doing some paperwork."

Wait, he's sending us to get the professor? Isn't that hard?  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Sam's POV)

Since I won't be going with Carly and Freddie, I'll be talking to Lucas.

Lucas and I sat on the floor, since there are no chairs in sight.

Spencer went over to a desk, opened some files and started working.

"So, what's Spencer working on?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. It might be to risky to admit." Lucas answered.

"What's too risky?"

"All I can say is, stay away from forests. Some things live there, you know."

"What things? Bugs? Monkeys?"

"You're on the right track. It's a special chain of species. Only the people in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions know."

"What's up with all these made up regions?" I started to think that what's he's saying is a lie.

"They're real regions! I can fly you and your friends to one of the regions. But, I don't have that much Flying-types, since I'm a rookie."

"Wait, 'Flying-types'? What's that?"

"That's all I can possibly tell without giving away any information. Go ask Professor Rowan or 'Spencer'."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

So, this is the Sinnoh life? Just running around in the woods? Pretty boring, I should say.

"Where is this 'Lakefront' thing anyways?" Carly questioned.

"Just look for a lake, and I found it, it's over there!" I said, pointing to the lake entrance.

When we got in the lake, see didn't see any professors anywhere. Though, there is a suitcase over by the grass.

"Maybe Professor Rowan left, but he left his suitcase," I guessed.

Carly and I walked over to the case.

"Do you think we should open it?" I asked.

"Since you said so, yes."

I slowly unlocked the case and opened it. Inside, were three ominous things.

They were red on the top half, and white on the bottom half. A black line was in the middle, forming a circle on the front.

"What is this? How does this thing work?" I threw the red-and-white ball, and some animal came out.

"Ah! What the heck is that!?!?"Carly said. Carly hid behind me.

"That is a turtle with a twig on its head. What's your name?"

"Turtwig! Turt, Turtwig!" the animal jumped up and down.

"Turtwig? Okay, Carly, choose wisely."

Carly nodded, picked up another one of those things, threw it, and a penguin came out.

"Aw, it's so cute," Carly came down to her knees. "What's your name?"

"Piplup! Piplup, Piplup!" the penguin said.

"I'm going to take you home in Seattle!" Carly replied.  
_____________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

This Piplup is cute! But, what type of species is this penguin?


	2. Pokemon Introduction

(Still Carly's POV)

"Starly! Starly!" Two birds flew at us.

"Uh, oh. We need to flee now, Carly!" Freddie said.

"Turtwig! Turt...." Turtwig came in front of Freddie.

"Piplup! Pip...lup!" Piplup jumped up and attacked the 'Starly' with its wing.

Meanwhile, Turtwig also did the same thing to the other 'Starly', but with its shell.

The birds fell down. "Star......." they said.

"Come on, Carly, we have to take this case to Professor Rowan."  
________________________________________________________________________________

(Lucas's POV)

I am very worried right now. I don't know if it's me saying too much information or Professor is missing.

The lab doors open, with Dawn and Professor Rowan catching their breathes.

"Professor! What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got attacked--"

'Don't say Pokemon!' I mouthed.

"By some animals. But, Dawn took care of that problem," Rowan finished.

"Wait, where's your case?" I pointed out.

"I must have left it in Verity Lakefront, come with me, Lucas."

Professor and I walked to Lakefront. But, halfway, we see Carly and Freddie. They have Piplup and Turtwig by their side. Also, Carly is holding an unconscious Starly.

"You know too much already," Rowan commented. "Come on, let's go to the laboratory."

We came back to the lab, and Sam was confused when we had these questionable creatures.  
_____________________________________________________

(Spencer's POV)

Seems like I won't be telling the Pokemon Origins, I guess.

"Spencer Shay, nice to see you again," Rowan said.

"Wait, before we all join the welcome wagon, what in the world are those?" Sam pointed to all three Pokemon.

"Pokemon," Dawn, Lucas, and I answered.

"What are 'Pokemon?'" Sam asked.

"Well, they are a whole seperate class of animals. The people from this region say that all things were created by the God Pokmon, Arceus. They say that Arceus is made from three beings. Dialga, Pokemon of Time; Palkia, Pokmon of Space, and Giratina, Pokemon of the reverse world. They also say that Arceus is made of three 'pixies'. Azelf, Pokemon of Willpower; Uxie, Pokemon of Knowledge; and Mesprit, Pokemon of Emotion. You train Pokemon to fight your rivals. You also need to train them to get Gym badges. When you have all eight Gym badges, you go through the Victory Road and on to the Pokemon League. There are......493 current Pokemon."

"Wow, you lost me...." Sam said.

"Oh, I remember. Sam, here. Throw it to the ground," Freddie added.

"Those are called Pokeballs. Carly.....Is that a Starly?" I pointed out.

"I think so. But, I want to keep it."

"Okay. You can keep it. But, we need to give it some rest, and I'll catch it for you. I mean, I'll get it in a Pokeball."

I took the Starly and put it in the thing that Nurse Joy uses.

When the Starly was fully healed, I took out a Pokeball and tried to catch it as quick as possible.

Once the Pokeball clicked, I walked back to Carly and I said, "Here. Your Starly is fully healed and ready for battle."

I walked back to my desk, picked up three Sinnoh Pokedex, and I gave one to Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Before you ask any questions, this is a Pokedex. It's designed to get information from the Pokemon you encountered and caught. It's really useful for battles," I explained.

I took Sam's Pokeball and threw it correctly.

"That's how you get your Pokemon out of the Pokeball. And, it seems like you got a Chimchar. I assume that Freddie owns that Turtwig and that my Carly has a Piplup. Am I right?" I continued.

"Yeah. Wait, why is Chimchar's tail on fire? Why does my Turtwig has a twig on its head?" Freddie asked.

"Chimchar is a fire type. Turtwig is a grass type. Grass types are weak against fire but strong against water. Piplup is a water type. Water types, weak against grass, strong against fire. Fire types, weakness: water, strong against grass. There's other types too. Flying, Steel, Fighting, Rock, Ground, Dragon, Ghost, Dark and many more."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

I never knew Spencer could be **this** smart......

Maybe this means something.....

"Uh, Spencer, what do you call those people who have Pokemon?" I questioned.

"Pokemon Trainers. Why are you asking? Do you want to become a Pokemon?" he shot back.

"Yeah."

"Well then, train alongside Carly. Sam will be the rival. Sounds good enough, right?"

"Yeah. I need to get as much Pokemon as I can get from here! Let's go, Carly," I started to walk.

"Whoa, wait for a second there, Pokedork, first battle me. It's in the rules. Spencer said so."

I moaned and I walked to Sam.

"Let's get this over with."

"Have some enthusiasm or else your Pokemon would be weak," Spencer said.

"Go Chimchar! I choose you!" Sam shouted.

"Turtwig, go get 'em!" I tried.

"Turtwig, use...uhh....." I looked at my Pokedex. Tackle? Okay.....

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" I said.

Turtwig ran towards the flaming monkey and it got hurt.

"Get up, Chimchar! Use Tackle!"

This Tackle thing would take too much time, so I'll just skip to the last part.

_A few Tackle attacks later......_

Finally! It's my turn and Chimchar's down.

"Turtwig, use Tackle for the last time!"

As expected, Chimchar got too weak and fell to the ground.

"Winner!" Spencer said. "Sam, I'll go restore your Chimchar."

I won my first Pokemon battle!


	3. Trainer School

(Freddie's POV)

This is probably the best day of my life! No tick baths, no safety stuff. It's all about battles and catching.

"Before you leave to go anywhere, you three go to Jubilife to go to the Trainer School. There you will learn all about potions , TMs, HMs, evolutions, etc..," Spencer added.

"School?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you get to fight the school kids with your Pokemon," Spencer persuaded.

"Awesome, my dream was to fight the nerds in school. Are you psychic or something?" Sam inquired.

"Maybe," Spencer teased.

"Let's just go already," Carly said.

I wonder why I haven't been here. I mean, Spencer knows, but what about Carly? If Spencer trained here when he was young, where's Carly?

Well, I should just stop thinking and start training.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted while catching up to Carly and Sam.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

While we were walking to what they call "Jubilife City", Freddie caught some Pokemon. I stole his caught Pokemon, so he had to catch the same Pokemon twice.

Once we got to school, the teacher gave us seats and the lessons begin...

Instead of sleeping, I'm going to actually listen to the teacher.

If you were wondering why, it's because of the fact that you beat up losers' Pokemon!

"For the first lesson, you will learn about potions, the different types of Pokeballs, and types of Pokemon," the teacher explained.

"Will we do Pokemon battles today?" I asked.

"If we have the time, Ms. Puckett," he answered. "Now, on to the potions."

_After an hour..._

"Now, class. That's all for today. As Ms. Puckett mention before, we will hold a Pokemon battle. Ms. Puckett, choose your opponent."

"Anyone here except Carly."

"Ok, Mr. Benson. You fight."

"Oh, no. I'm not fighting Sam again," Fredward responded.

"I would like to battle Sam," a voice said.

"Ah, Barry. Of course you can battle Ms. Puckett."

"Barry?" I asked.

"I want to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!" he shouted.

"I doubt that!" I shouted back.

_A few minutes later..._

"And the winner is Ms. Puckett!" the teacher said.

"Yeah! Told you you're not the greatest!" I shouted.

"Well, I'll battle you the next time we see again, Sam," Barry said.

"Or, maybe you could give me some trainer tips?" I suggested.

"I'd love to. Meet me at my house near Twinleaf later, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

(Barry's POV)

_At Barry's house..._

What's wrong with me?

Something feels different...

Is it because Sam Puckett is here?

I overheard that she's the meanest bully around Seattle, and possibly the world.

Now she's here to train as a Pokemon Trainer...

"But, I'm going to capture the Red Gyarados first!" I shouted.

"Red Gyarados? What's that?"

I turned around, and I saw Sam.

I sighed, and answered, "A Red Gyaradosis probably the rarest Pokemon ever. There is only one Red Gyarados around, and it happens that it's living here."

"Well, can I help you catch it. Then, if I do catch it, I'll let you keep it, even though that was the only Red Gyaradosin the world."

"Really? You would try to catch the rarest Pokemon for me?" I felt shocked.

"Since you look so desperate, yeah. Why not? How hard can it possibly be?"

"Uh, very hard? I mean, you can't even track it down! But, I'm not saying that it's impossible, just very hard," I shrugged.

"Well, whatever it takes, I'm still catching a Red Gyarados."

"I want to see you try," I said.

"Really? You'll see!"

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Whoever catches the Red Gyarados first keeps it!" Sam answered.

"You got yourself a deal." I held out my hand.

Sam spit on her hand, then shook my hand with that hand.

That is so disjusting. I just hope I get used to it.

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

_At the lab..._

"Professor Shay, I have news," Professor Rowan announces.

"What is it, Rowan?"

"It seems that there is a new region that has not been explored. They call it the 'Isshu' region."

"What Pokemon are there?"

"Don't know. But, we need to send Pokemon Trainers there."

"Maybe we should send Carly, Sam, Freddie, Dawn, Lucas, and even Barry," I suggest.

"Are you insane? Carly, Sam and Freddie aren't even ready to catch high-level Pokemon, and you want to send them to this unknown region?"

"I'll go with them, then."

"One more thing, though. The language there is Japanese."

"No worries, Rowan, I've been training myself to speak Japanese."

_Flashback..._

_"Konnichiwa. O-genki desu ka?"_

_"O-gen ki what?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Then, the neck-electrifying-thing shocked me._

_End of flashback..._

"Okay, then. Get the trainers, and get them here. Oh, wait. I have an incoming message. It seems that there is a professor in the Isshu region. His name is Professor Araragi."

"So, when we get there, we have to find Araragi?"

"Guess so. Now go! The less time you waste, the more time you get to spend at the Isshu region!"

"Okay, okay! I choose you, Pidgeot!" I throw out a Great Ball.


End file.
